solace_and_dreadfandomcom-20200213-history
Solace And Dread Wiki
Solace And Dread Internet personas Solace and Dread are creators on Twitch, YouTube and TikTok. The happy couple reside in the Tampa Bay area of Florida with their dog Link.(named after the protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series) Being well-known for Nintendo-themed content creation, Solace And Dread stream a variety of games, celebrate real-life events and engage their community, which they named the Turtle Kingdom, in thought-provoking conversations on a podcast-style production called SaDTalks. SaDTalks is aired weekly on Twitch, Wednesday nights at 7:30 EST and select clips and episodes are uploaded to YouTube at a later date. History Prior to dedicated content creation, Solace and Dread were just gamers with a love for Super Mario and Zelda games. Solace first learned how to edit video on an old Dell PC in 2002, teaching himself on the Sony Vegas Editing Suite. After graduating high school, he went school for TV production, where he learned the finer points of editing, mixing, live production and more. Solace met Dread through their mutual place of employment in 2014 and have been together ever since. Dread's only Zelda experience at this point was Twilight Princess on the Wii, so for Christmas Solace got her a copy of Ocarina of Time for the 3DS. They ended up playing it together (Solace played on his cellphone) and this became one of their favorite experiences together as a couple. in 2016, Dread's sister would introduce them to the entertainment side of YouTube gaming, and watching DashieGames' Super Mario Maker series was like a whole new world to them. When Breath of the Wild was released, they had 2 copies (one of the switch and the other for the Wii U) and they took a vacation just to play the game together for over a week in their living room together. The discovery of YouTube's entertainment, coupled with several other dual gaming experiences would fuel the creation of Solace and Dread in the months to come. Later in 2017, Solace, being inspired by both Dashie and Julien Solomita's Vlogs, Solace decided he would dust off an old malfunctioning laptop and try his hand at content creation again.After a few videos, Dread joined in and Solace and Dread was officially started. Eventually, the Youtube videos content started to vary, whether it was gameplays, vlogs, make-up, or parodies, they just loved creating. In early 2018, they began live streaming to both YouTube and Twitch, falling in love with the engagement and sense of community found in the live stream culture. Their creations on Youtube have reached hundreds of thousands of views and they continue to create for both platforms to present day. Solace Solace, usually wearing his trademark Pikachu hat, is the world's biggest fan of Bowser from the Super Mario lore. He's the self-proclaimed Turtle King and is known for his jovial attitude. While Solace appears lackadaisical at times, he strives to deliver an extra polish to all of his creations with a passion for high quality, fresh, and inspiring content. As a Bowser main, Smash Bros Ultimate is his most played game on the Nintendo Switch, and often holds open lobbies or tournaments on stream. He is the driving force behind much of the technical side of their productions as well as much of the creative side. He is often helping other creators behind the scenes or working on creating new content when off camera. Solace is easily amused by childish humor, loves all things Nintendo-related with an intense passion and listens to lofi hip hop beats an obsessive amount. Dread Dread, known for her savagery and having precise winged eye-liner, is the more imaginitive one of the duo. While she's not on stream as often, she handles a lot of the behind-the-scenes tasks and helps to bring much of the art of the channel to life. She loves The Legend of Zelda, most particularly Twilight princess, and when she is on stream solo, she tends to play Zelda titles above all else. She is the creative mind behind much of the the stream's events and innovations, and is incredibly supportive of the stream and Solace. She loves pasta, cuddling with her dog and listens to trap music way too much. Link the Lab Link is the smartest and cutest dog in the universe. He's blonde, mute (most of the time) and handsome much like his namesake. Link is a regular part of the stream, sometimes stealing the focus of productions. He is active on his own Instagram page with adoring fans worldwide, as it's his preferred social media platform. His favorite food is Granny Smith Apples, he's defeated coyotes in combat, and his favorite activities are car rides and naps with Dread. Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse